Besarte la sonrisa cada día
by Yomi Lovesyuri
Summary: CuriousArcher/MadArcher/WonderArcher. Post maldición. Robin le cuenta a Alicia una experiencia que tuvo en uno de sus viajes, que tiene que ver mucho con su sonrisa.


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Si me perteneciesen Regina sería de Emma y Alicia y Robin hubiesen roto la maldición.**

 **Besarte la sonrisa cada día**

 _"Cogeré tus días malos y los convertiré en buenos_

Eso era, en resumen, lo que Margot le había dicho a Tilly. Y era, en esencia, lo que Robin deseaba para Alicia con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que había estado viajando por varios países de Sudamérica? - le preguntó Robin a Alicia un día que estaban paseando por el ahora ya no tan pequeño rincón de Main.

Alicia asintió mientras lamía el cono de helado que llevaba en la mano y empezaba a derretirse.

-Siempre tuve motivos para irme. Tampoco puedo calcular exactamente cuánto tiempo duró la maldición y en cuantos de aquellos lugares estuve en realidad y qué recuerdos implantó en mí el hechizo.

-Te estás yendo por las ramas Robin, y eso es lo mío - le dijo la rubia con la diversión pintada en la sonrisa.

Robin se quedó mirándole algo embelesada, y es que esa sonrisa tan suya era lo que le había llevado a querer contale lo que le estaba contando.

-Sí, el caso, hay una cosa que estoy segura de haberla vivido. Hubo una vez tuve que hacer autoestop y acabé en la parte trasera de una chatarra de ranchera. El conductor que me había recogido tenía la radio puesta, y aunque todo estaba en español no estaba nada mal. Jamás olvidaré una canción en específico. No era que fuese precisamente extraordinaria, pero la letra... - Robin miró al cielo con una sonrisa, y cuando giró la cabeza hacia su prometida Alicia pudo ver un brillo de amor incondicional en su mirada que le hizo estremecer.

-Yo entendía algo, poco, pero lo suficiente como para que me sonase a algo, así que me asomé por la ventanita que hay entre la cabina del conductor y la zona de carga de la ranchera y le pedí al señor que si me la podría traducir. Su inglés tampoco era muy bueno, así que fue divertido - añadió con una ligera risa al rememorarlo.

Alicia no sabía a donde quería llegar su arquera favorita, pero durante todo el relato había estado sonriente y prestando atención. Igual que antaño era ella la que entretenía a Robin con sus locas historias de sus numerosos viajes, ahora la que disfrutaba de estas era Alicia. Aparte, le causaba curiosidad cómo iba a acabar, y a ella le encantaban las cosas curiosas.

-Basicamente era una canción romántica como muchas otras, pero hubo unos versos que me removieron las entrañas e hicieron que me atravesase un escalofrío y que mi corazón de repente pesase un poco más. No era un peso malo, si no todo lo contrario, era algo que parecía que siempre había estado ahí, pero acababa de materializarse.

Robin, que caminaba mirando al frente a la vez que hablaba no veía la cara de Alicia. No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callada hasta que notó que su pareja hacía un poco más de presión sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué versos?

Robin no pudo más que sonreir ante la forma en la que lo había dicho. Se notaba que había cazado su atención. Alicia era una excelente oyente.

-Decían algo así como _"Yo lo que quiero es que me quieras tú_

 _Que estés en mi colchón cuando yo apague la luz_

 _Subirme al mundo chorreando energía positiva_

 _Besarte la sonrisa cada día"..._ \- Robin saboreó el último de los versos al pronunciarlo -. Tuve la certeza de que había una sonrisa que me moría por besar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve ganas de volver a Hypirion Heights. Y no lo entendía. No entendía qué o quién había en ese lugar para querer ir a besarle la sonrisa a alguien. Hasta que te rescaté de morir atropellada.

Robin se detuvo y se puso frente a Alicia, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla a lo que ella dejó caer un poco su cabeza, disfrutando de su tacto y sonrió. La castaña acariciaba sus labios con la yema del pulgar.

-Robin... -suspiró Alicia

-Te vi sonreír y en ese instante Margot quiso besar a Tilly tanto como yo te quiero besar a ti. Era tu sonrisa Alicia. Porque amo tu sonrisa. Porque es única y transmite optimismo. Porque me llena de energía, y porque significa que eres feliz, y yo no deseo nada más aparte de que tengas días increíbles.

Aunque sus ojos estuviesen empezando a anegarse de lágrimas, la sonrisa de Alicia, aquella que volvía loca a Robin, era radiante. Para la arquera, Alicia era como un pequeño y brillante sol que no se veía a sí misma del todo, así que su misión era reflejar un poco de toda esa luz para que la sombra de la chica que una vez estuvo atrapada en una torre desapareciese por completo.

-Esta sonrisa que me acompañaba aunque no te recordase es la que no quiero dejar de besar cad uno de los días de mi vida. Por eso te propuse matrimonio, porque _"A tu lado todo está perfecto_

 _Todo está en su sitio en el universo"._

Robin canturreó las lineas finales de la canción y Alicia, que no podía resistir tanta dulzura sin probar bocado, unió sus labios, siempre curvados en una sonrisa. Porque era feliz. Porque tenía a su amor verdadero entre sus brazos, y jamás lo dejaría marchar otra vez.

 **¡Holaaa! Este one shot dedicado a la mejor pareja formada este año ya está disponible en FF.**

 **La idea surgió de un pensamiento que tuve sobre Alicia: "Dioses, si yo fuese Robin nunca dejaría de besar su sonrisa".**

 **(Por si no se nota, estoy super pillada de Alicia)**

 **Y recordé una canción de El Arrebato, que como dice Robin no es la mejor canción del mundo, pero la letra era TAN Curious Archer que debía usarla.** **Se llama "Que me quieras tú" y os voy a dejar la letra completa aquí abajo.**

 ** _Yo puedo conquistar el mundo con una mano_**

 ** _Sólo necesito que a la otra te agarres tú_**

 ** _Y puedas volar más alto que los gorriones_**

 ** _Cuando me muerde tu boca_**

 ** _Cuando bailas mis canciones_**

 ** _Por eso cuando me despierto me siento en mi cama_**

 ** _Mirada hacia atrás y verte eso es lo mejor_**

 ** _Tú eres mi paracaídas para saltar al mundo_**

 ** _Tú eres mi bella Dalila y yo tu Samson_**

 ** _Y no quiero nada más, nada tiene más valor_**

 ** _Que ver tu falda colgada al lado de mi pantalón_**

 ** _Yo lo que quiero es que me quieras tú_**

 ** _Que estés en mi colchón cuando yo apague la luz_**

 ** _Subirme al mundo chorreando energía positiva_**

 ** _Besarte la sonrisa cada día_**

 ** _Y la verdad que ya no quiero más na'_**

 ** _Que yo te juro que no quiero más na_**

 ** _A tu lado todo está perfecto_**

 ** _Todo está en su sitio, en el universo_**

 ** _Y no quiero nada más, nada tiene más valor_**

 ** _Que ver tu falda colgada al lado de mi pantalón_**

 ** _Yo lo que quiero es que me quieras tú_**

 ** _Que estés en mi colchón cuando yo apague la luz_**

 ** _Subirme al mundo chorreando energía positiva_**

 ** _Besarte la sonrisa cada día_**

 ** _Y la verdad que ya no quiero más na'_**

 ** _Que yo te juro que no quiero más na_**

 ** _A tu lado todo está perfecto_**

 ** _Todo está en su sitio, en el universo_**

 **Y tras esto solo me queda despedirme, ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **Bisu! (3)~** **Yomi.**


End file.
